Diskussion:Helryx(Valley of the Mangai)
Die Kreation ist sehr gut gelungen! Skorpi63 13:50, 6. Sep. 2008 (UTC) danke ^^ Kailani naja in der richtigen story is das teichen des ordens ne hau also dachte ich mir das helryx vielleicht auch eine trägt und in meiner story setzte ich das um Kailani Ja, klar, gute Idee. Für meine Tuyet hab ich mir eine Maske genommen, die gut aussieht und habe eine Wirkung erfunden. Unter Maske der nichtgreifbarkeit konnte ich mir nichts vorstellen. Skorpi63 13:58, 6. Sep. 2008 (UTC) über die maske der nichtgreifbarkeit habe ich einen artikel geschrieben, da kannst du nachlesen was sie kann. Ach so nur ne kleinigkeit (unwichtig) in der echten Story hat Helryx eine Keule und ein schwert. Eigentlich kann sie keine Hau tragen, denn als Takanuva sie sah hat er gesagt, er hätte eine gestalt wie diese noch nie gesehen, aber egal, ist ja deine story. bioniclemaster724 18:35, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) naja vielleicht mein Takanuva ja uach ihren körper vielleicht kann ja einer der in Bzpower is greg farshtey mal fragen oder so IgnikaNuva5294 18:39, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) stimmt das kann gut sein, ich könnte mir aber vorstellen, dass die hau aus dem einen grund das zeichen des ordens ist, wegen des schutzes. bioniclemaster724 18:41, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ich bin bei BZPower, aber es gibt probnleme, dass ich keine Beiträge schreiben kann. Skorpi 18:41, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ich habe mich auch mal bei bzpower angemeldet, aber als ich off ging und dann wieder on gehen wollte ging mein account nicht mehr. bioniclemaster724 18:44, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) das is n Argument Lhikan naja ich denk wir werdens noch rauskriegen IgnikaNuva5294 18:45, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) p.s. vielleicht macht lego ja nach den gladiatorans ne Helryx figur(währe möglich oder?) Ich denke eher nicht, denn 2009 spielt ja in einem anderen universum, und da gibt es keinen von den bisher bekannten charakteren. bioniclemaster724 18:47, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) 2009 is n anderes Universum??? wow ich hab bisher nur die figuren gesehen was weiste noch über die story IgnikaNuva5294 18:50, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ich wusste nur das mit dem universum, aber Lhikan weiß viel mehr als ich.^^ Skorpi 18:52, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Über das neue Universum ist bisher nichts bekannt, aber ein Charakter aus unserem Universum wird zurückkehren (wahrscheinlich in den sommer serials) Aber ich glaube wir dürfen hier gar nicht darüber reden. bioniclemaster724 18:53, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ooohhhhh naja ich denk wir dürfen keine artikel darüber verfassen aber unterhalten geht doch schon oder ??? IgnikaNuva5294 18:59, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) p.s. sag wenigstens welcher charakter uas unserem universum Das ist noch gar nicht bekannt, oder? Ich habe so was mal auf BZPower gelesen. Skorpi 19:03, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Naja, ich habe es so gemacht: 1 Maske wekche aus dreien zusammengeschmolzen ist. Immer die die der Toa als Gesicht kam + 2 andere. Deine Helrix sieht super aus! Jadekaiser Da steht, dass man auf bzpower nicht über sie reden soll solange es nicht 100 %ig sicher ist, dass es die echten figuren sind. bioniclemaster724 13:03, 16. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Hier könnt ihr aber solche Infrmationen schon bekannt geben. Nathanael1711talk 14:20, 16. Sep. 2008 (UTC) na also gut erzählt mal alles was ihr über die gladiatorans wisst IgnikaNuva5294 14:26, 16. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich weiß gar nichts über sie. Nur die Namen und Artikel nummern, und natürlich die Bilder (hab von ihnen ein Video gemacht) bioniclemaster724 14:31, 16. Sep. 2008 (UTC) aso naja egal xD IgnikaNuva5294 14:32, 16. Sep. 2008 (UTC)